


Strong

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 11</p><p>Prompt from seijuro_kasumi: Emma/Sheriff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seijuro_kasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seijuro_kasumi).



He watched her as she worked, day in and day out, keeping her nose down, trying to stay out of trouble, out of Regina’s way, and failed miserably. Yet he was awed by the way she stood up to Regina time and again, handling herself with grace and confidence, fighting for the happiness and safety of her biological son. He admired the way she supported her son, indulging him when necessary but clearly caring very deeply for him despite the short time she’d known about him. Most of all though, he envied her strength to carry on against all odds.


End file.
